


Jenetta

by BlueWaveRider05



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 世界樹の迷宮V 長き神話の果て | Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaveRider05/pseuds/BlueWaveRider05
Summary: Fanart of Jenetta. Planning to redraw this now that I've rediscovered my human-drawing style because she's best girl and I didn't do her justice :')(Originally posted on my DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/bluewaverider05) on August 26, 2020)
Kudos: 2





	Jenetta




End file.
